


Responsibility

by lostshakerofsalt



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged, First Pet, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostshakerofsalt/pseuds/lostshakerofsalt
Summary: On a lazy Sunday morning Richie decides that they need a pet, specifically a hamster. Eddie agrees.





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. A friend of mine originally requested this as a joke because my hamster had just died (rip) and I went with it. It actually turned out pretty cute.

Eddie's legs were strewn across Richie's legs one morning as he continued to read his favorite book, The Perks of Being a Wallflower. His soft wavy hair created a fluffy halo around his head. Richie gazed at him softly. The young man sipped his coffee and looked out the window. Morning sunlight illuminated a young woman jogging with her chocolate lab. Richie felt a sense of longing tug at his heartstrings. His mouth started moving before he could fully comprehend what he was saying.

"Eddie we need a pet."

His gentle green eyes looked up from his place in the book and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you just say?"

"We're going to the pet store today."

Eddie rubbed his face with his hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why can't we ever have a normal Sunday? Ever heard of that Richie? You know, laying in bed all morning, watching tv together, eating junk food, avoiding responsibility. Emphasis on that last one Rich. You're not responsible enough to own a live animal!" Eddie explained to his fiancé.

Richie was already out of bed and rifling through their closet for a shirt. Birds called from the trees outside. Richie smiled lightly, thinking about what to name their new pet.

Closing his book and setting it on the bedside table, Eddie sat up and stretched with a groan. His fiancé's plans didn't surprise him. None of his ideas surprised Eddie anymore, considering they were an insane daily occurrence. These seemingly random ideas was another reason Eddie fell in love with him. He knew their life together would never be dull.

* * *

The bell chimed as they walked into the bright store on a sunny afternoon. They meandered through the store, looking at the fish and reptiles.

"Richie we never even discussed what we were getting or if we were getting a pet in the first place!" Eddie huffed.

"You drove me here, did you not?"

Eddie scoffed and mumbled incoherently under his breath. His attention spiked when Richie suddenly sprinted ahead. His eyes tracked the mop of curly hair bouncing ahead of him. A small furry rodent was running on a brightly colored wheel and Richie was absolutely entranced.

"Really Rich? A hamster?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"Eds, are you kidding me? This small ball of fluff! It's so cute! Oh my god! We can get it a wheel! What will we name it? Where will we keep it?" Richie rattled off on a tangent as Eddie stood looking down at his adorable fiancé.

Richie's eyes darted back to the small creature in front of him as its nose touched the glass. The tiny ball of fluff then skittered into its house. Richie tilted his head back goofily to glance up at his partner.

"Eds? Can we get one? Pretty please?" He smiled sweetly.

"Why would I️ have driven you here just to say no?" Eddie smiled adoringly.

The lanky man squealed and stood up with the largest grin on his face. He looked like he had just been accepted into college or given a promotion. Long arms wrapped around Eddie's waist, pulling him flush against Richie. Richie locked eyes with Eddie before leaning down to press a loving kiss to his lips. His arms dropped from Eddie's waist as he jumped up and down excitedly.

Richie called someone over and pointed out which hamster he wanted. A woman helped get the hamster out and put it in a box for them. Richie held the box against his chest protectively as they went to pick out supplies. Every few minutes he would lift the box up to eye level before whispering something like 'I'm your dad now' or 'you're gonna love me more than Eddie'. The two thanked the woman and continued wandering through the store. Eddie led him down an aisle with hamster supplies.

"So apparently these little fuckers like to chew on things so we need to buy it something to bite. Also help me pick a cage. Richie which one? Richie... are you even listening to me?" Eddie snapped in his face making his head shoot up. An apologetic look graced his features as a lopsided grin formed on his face. He pointed at a cage and they decided to pick that one.

"He's my child Eddie! Our child! Stop calling him it!" Richie yelled at Eddie as he asked another question.

"Okay, So what's his name then?" Eddie deadpanned.

"Franco."

"Wow you've thought this out, huh?"

"No, that just popped into my head."

"Well it works for me!"

The two continued to banter and select an array of items for their new found child. They checked out and left. The whole ride back, Richie was watching the box intently as Eddie turned around corners to make sure his hamster was okay.

As they arrived home, Richie opened the door before Eddie had even put the car in park. He was talking excitedly to the small box making Eddie chuckle as he got out of the car to grab the rest of their supplies.

They spent the rest of the day assembling the cage for Franco and arranging it just the way Richie wants it. Eddie admired his fiancé as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. He found it adorable.

"Eddie how the fuck am I️ supposed to attach this part?"

"Give it to me dipshit." He helped Richie connect the tubes before handing it back.

"How did you do that so fast? You're magic!" Richie exclaimed.

They sat on the floor and played with the little creature between their legs. Richie chuckled every time the hamster touched him. Eddie refused to hold him as he knew how many germs one hamster could carry.

"Just hold him! Franco feels unloved by you." Richie said with a pout as he held the furry thing up near his face.

"Do you even know how many germs they have?! Get that thing away from your face!" Eddie sputtered.

The sun set, casting an orange glow on their walls. Eddie's hair was set alight and flickering light danced over Richie's face. Their laughs rang into the evening air. The hamster ran on his wheel unbeknownst to the happiness he gave the two.

After eating ordered pizza for the night, the two crawled into bed. Richie lay his head on Eddie's chest as his hand crept up to his hair. Richie's long fingers tangled themselves in Eddie's soft locks. A content sigh escaped Eddie's lips as he pressed a light kiss to his lover's head.

"Thank you." Richie whispered softly.

"I️ love you." Eddie's heart warmed.

"I️ love you more." Richie nuzzled his head into Eddie's neck.

They held each other for a long time as stars sparkled in the darkened sky. The moon rose and cast shadows in their room. The hamster awoke and ran on his wheel for the rest of the night.

"Why the fuck did you let me get one of those?" Richie groaned into his pillow early the next morning.

"Responsibility Richie! Responsibility."


End file.
